Couple
by pinksocks
Summary: Janto. Shameless smut. The barest of plots, only to enable the smut. VERY HARD M, explicit sex scene. You have been warned.


A/N- yeah, this is shameless smut and fluff, based around the barest hint of a plot. One of the other 'been on my hard drive for months, mostly finished, but writers block's stopped me from writing the last few sentences'. One-shot. Please review, I'm still rusty and attempting to get the creative juices flowing again, constructive criticism muchly appreciated. Yes, it is similar to First Time if you've read it, ish, but I can't seem to write an experienced Ianto. I always try and he always turns into a virgin again. I can't help it. Any tips? Let me know.

Jack and Ianto had officially been a couple for a week and a bit, after Ianto finally gave into what he wanted and responded to Jack's glances and suggestions. So far, they hadn't managed to go on a date, as the rift played up every time they tried. They had given in and Ianto had made them dinner at his flat after Tosh, Owen and Gwen offered to man the hub for the night, with the condition that if anything major showed up they would call. They all knew that they had no intention of calling, even if Wales split in half.

"Hello you." Jack said, winding his arms around Ianto's waist and nuzzling his neck.

"Hello back." Ianto replied, leaning back slightly and resting his head on Jack's shoulder. He revelled in the touch for a couple of moments before returning to the washing up.

"So, what do you fancy doing tonight? Rent a movie?" Jack said, slightly muffled against Ianto's neck.

"I have a better idea." Ianto whispered, and kissed Jack purposefully. Jack responded immediately, Ianto wrapping his hands around Jack's neck, getting soap suds in his hair.

"You sure? I know this is a big thing." Ianto nodded.

Without any warning, Jack put one hand behind his knees and lifted him up, practically running up the stairs and into Ianto's bedroom. Ianto squeaked in protest, but Jack just silenced him with a kiss. He gently placed him on the floor, and started to strip him. Ianto caught on, and started to undress Jack. Soon they were both in just their underwear, when Jack dragged them both to the bed, and slid under the covers. They kissed for what felt like forever, but Jack stopped suddenly when he felt that Ianto was shaking. He launched himself out of the bed, and searched, looking for something. He found it on the side, and slid back into bed. Ianto was looking at him with a frown.

"I'm just going to help you relax, okay? Roll over onto your back." Ianto did what was asked, looking at Jack with suspicion in his eyes. Jack straddled his thighs, and kissed his nose. "Close your eyes." Ianto closed them, and Jack kissed the lids gently. He pored a generous amount of oil into his hand, and started to massage his chest. Ianto moaned in pleasure. Jack found the tension knots, gently working them out and kissing random places when he felt they needed kissing. He moved down to his stomach and eventually his legs, completely by-passing the place where Ianto wanted him the most, rubbing the ankles before telling Ianto to turn over. Ianto was now that relaxed that he could barely turn over. It was the most intimate thing that he had ever experienced, as well as the most arousing. Jack began to work out the tension in his shoulders and neck, blowing gently into his hair. Ianto moaned again, head resting against the pillows. Jack massaged Ianto's back, kissing the shoulder blades and slowly moving lower. He by-passed Ianto's rear, which came with a grunt of frustration from Ianto. He massages the back of Ianto's legs, reaching his ankles and massaging them again. Ianto was breathing heavily by now, need and want filling him up.

"Please Jack, I need you." Jack kissed his leg, and moved back up to his neck, softly kissing his neck and pulling him back up so that his rear was on his heels and he was leaning against Jack's chest. Jack massaged his arse with both hands, slowly moving towards his opening. He poured more oil onto his hands, and coated the fingers. He laid thousands of butterfly kissed on Ianto's neck as he slowly pushed a finger inside of him. He was that relaxed that he only tensed slightly, and Jack was soon pushing a second finger inside him. Ianto whimpered, urging his fingers deeper. Jack complied, pushing them in deeper until he hit the spot inside of him that had Ianto gasping and pushing back onto his hand. He took the oil off the bed and coated his cock in the substance, while he pushed another finger into Ianto. Ianto was gasping as Jack pushed his fingers in and out, hitting that spot every time. Jack eased his fingers out of Ianto, and positioned his cock at his entrance. Ianto leaned back against Jack again, linking his fingers with his. His breathing began to hitch and he tensed slightly, anticipating the pain to come.

"It's okay, just relax." Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, held it for the count of 3 and let it out again, relaxing back against Jack as he felt his hands move to his hips and his mouth place kisses on his pulse point, baring his throat to give Jack more access. He lets himself get lost in the pleasurable feelings, determined to just feel. Jack slowly breaches him, and Ianto gasps, tensing up. Jack continues to nuzzle his neck, stroking his hips and waiting for him to relax. It burns slightly, but it's more the unfamiliarity of the sensation and the shock of how big he is that has Ianto tensing up, so he soon relaxes and Jack slides in deeper. He feels so hot, slick and god damn huge that Ianto's head falls back and he moans, the sensations completely overwhelming him. Once he's in as far as he can Jack stays there, letting Ianto adjust. Ianto pants, trying to get control of his body. When he's sure that he's not going to come within seconds, he pushes back onto Jack, who starts moving.

He slowly pulls out, and then thrusts back in. After a couple of movements like this, Ianto starts to join in, pushing back onto Jack, making there connection that much more intense. It soon became a selfish need for release, both of them using each others body to get what they needed. Almost too soon, Ianto came, spilling his seed onto Jack's chest. Pretty soon after he felt Jack come inside him, the heat soothing his abused muscles. They held each other as they got there breathe back, Ianto letting Jack take his weight. Jack eased out of him, and Ianto whimpered in loss. Jack pulled Ianto down onto the bed and wrapped Ianto around himself, who willingly turned into putty and molded himself to Jack's prominent form. They fit together so well and with such ease that it felt like they'd been doing this for years.

"You okay?" Jack whispered into the air. Ianto merely grunted and nodded his head against Jack's chest, which shook with suppressed laughter. Ianto blushed. "You're too cute for words. Can I keep you forever?"

"I'm not complaining if you do." Ianto whispered, so quiet that even Jack's acute hearing barely picked it up. He didn't have an answer to that, so simply kissed him on the head and held him even closer.


End file.
